Pour un ange
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais partir... Slash léger HPDM


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**E-mail** : à votre disposition dans mon profil. Discuter avec des lecteurs me fait toujours plaisir.

**Titre de la fic** : Pour un ange

**Résumé** : Il me fallait partir...

**Genre** : C'est un slash léger, comme souvent. Donc de la romance, principalement.

**Disclamers** : Je ne crois par que je publierais ici si tout cela m'appartenait... Ah...

**NDLA** : **Pour Mel', encore une fois. En souhaîtant que tu te remettes bien. Un petit cadeau tout simple et tout petit. Juste pour toi. Bisouilles.**

Gen

* * *

**_Pour un ange_**

_Tu dors. Ton souffle est régulier, ta main posée sur le matelas, comme cherchant dans le vide ma présence disparue. Les draps en soie glissent sur ton corps, révélant ton dos et tes courbes, balayant tes reins et s'y arrêtant, barrière délicate gardant jalousement un monde que je prendrais le plus grand des délices à adorer. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux et la chambre est baignée de lumière lunaire. Elle fait briller ta peau blanchâtre. On dirait un ange. Mon ange. Je résiste à l'envie de me lever pour caresser ta joue. Peut-être sens-tu mon envie car tu frissonne, souriant dans ton sommeil. J'ai envie d'effleurer ta peau blanche, de la sentir frémir sous mes caresses volages. De chatouiller ton cou de mon souffle en résistant à la tentation de venir y abreuver mes lèvres gourmandes. Des mèches blondes s'égarent sur ton visage._

_Tu dors et même là, dépourvu de tout, de tes plus beaux vêtements ou de tes discours charmeurs, je demeure obnubilé par toi. Tu as la grâce muette d'un enfant, recroquevillé vers ma place abandonnée, comme cherchant mon étreinte. Et pourtant, il y a longtemps que toi et moi ne sommes plus des enfants._

_Tu gémis et je perçois mon nom. À quoi rêve-tu, mon bel amour ? Aie-je une place dans tes mondes oniriques ? Tu hantes tous les miens... Tu frissonnes et je me fais violence pour ne pas aller te prendre dans mes bras. _

_La vieille horloge au mur sonne deux heures. Tu me dirais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, si tu te réveillais. Que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je sais que tu veux faire disparaître ces marques sous mes yeux. Mais comme celles de mon corps, elles semblent bien enracinées en moi. Je ne peux dormir correctement depuis de nombreuses années et tu le sais. Tu connais mes démons même si jamais nous n'en parlons. Pourtant, tu ne demande jamais rien, même lorsque je te réveille au beau milieu de la nuit par mes cris désordonnés. C'est bien ta main qui console mon visage, ton corps qui réchauffe le mien pour enrayer ses tremblements nerveux, tes lèvres qui me murmurent mille et un réconforts. Il n'y a plus que toi que j'arrive encore à croire. Nous avons nos secrets, mais jamais nous ne nous mentons._

_Je t'écris et ne peux contenir mes larmes, amour. Car cette nuit, je commettrai l'affront de t'abandonner aux draps froids. Au matin, tu me maudiras cent fois d'avoir osé. Tu hurleras ta douleur et, sans doute, fracasseras-tu quelques bibelots. Tu es si impulsif, parfois. Mais ne me déteste pas. Je ne saurai le vivre bien longtemps, sinon._

_Nous savions que le moment viendrait. Encore un sujet tabou, bien sûr, mais dont l'ombre malveillante planait sans cesse autour de nous. Tu savais qu'un jour, peut-être, tu me perdrais. J'avais aussi peur, autrefois. Mais plus maintenant, car tu es là. Je sais que tu m'attendras, que tu espéreras mon retour._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses venant des autres. De leurs médailles d'honneurs, de leurs remerciements, de leurs cartes, de leurs cérémonies idiotes. Je n'ai nul besoin de ces hypocrites._

_Je survis pour un seul de tes sourires. Pour tes yeux glaçant les miens, pour la sensation de ton corps m'effleurant, quand bien même imperceptiblement. De la douceur de tes doigts entremêlés aux miens, de la fougue inespérée d'un baiser gracieux. Je vis pour un 'Je t'aime' à lueur d'une bougie mourante, d'un souhait ou d'une caresse légère._

_Chacun de tes mots reste ancré dans mon cœur, consolidant mon âme et empêchant ses morceaux fracassés de s'envoler à la moindre brise. Tu es le seul vent que je permettrai jamais de me chambouler. Et pourtant, me voilà sur l'heure du départ, à t'abandonner alors que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait. J'ai honte, mon amour. Mais tu sais qu'il le faut._

_Je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête, détrompe-toi. Et je t'en conjure, retiens-toi d'hurler ta colère à Dumbledore. Il n'est finalement qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, lui aussi. Une pièce certes décisive, mais non essentielle. Et cette nuit ou bien à l'aube, je renverserai le Roi. Pas pour elle, pas pour cette population qui ne croit plus en rien. Pour toi, uniquement pour toi, mon ange. Je veux un monde nouveau pour nous deux. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sur la place publique du Chemin de Traverse, te murmurer mille mots doux à l'oreille sur une plage des tropiques, danser avec toi dans l'air tandis que nous volerons sur nos balais. Je veux des valses et des rocks endiablés à toutes les heures du jour ou de la nuit. Je veux finir mes jours avec toi, si tu veux bien encore de moi après aujourd'hui et demain. Je veux t'épouser et t'aimer plus que des mots seuls ne peuvent l'exprimer. Mais rien de tout cela n'est possible dans l'instant présent, alors je me dois de construire le prochain._

_Je pars et pleure. Je ne t'embrasse pas mais je jure de revenir pour me racheter. Amour, je franchis cette porte et l'absence de toi ne me fais que t'aimer davantage... _

_Je reviendrai..._

_Harry_

* * *

Il y eu une aube nouvelle et, dans le lit aux marées de soie, une forme s'éveilla. Ses yeux clos frémirent, sa bouche sourit paresseusement et une main aux doigts effilés s'aventura, glissante, rampante, jusqu'à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son amant. Ses paupières papillonnèrent en y trouvant que le vide froid. Personne. Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés, mais ne vit ni n'entendit qu'une lourde absence. Le silence que coupaient, à l'extérieur, les piaillements des oiseaux matinales pillant les mangeoires installées à leurs bons soins.

- Harryappela-t-il.

Rien. Sinon ce silence, encore et toujours. De plus en plus lourd. Son amant était-il allé chercher des croissants ? Un instant, il sut que non. Il vit l'enveloppe blanche, trop blanche, posée sur l'oreiller près de lui. L'enveloppe à la lettre maculée de mots meurtrissant, blessants, de mille promesses improbables. Il pleura. Il maudit et fracassa, comme prédit. Il maudit encore l'autre de le connaître si bien. Trop. Bien sûr qu'il avait su. Mais pas que ce serait si tôt. Il croyait qu'ils avaient encore du temps. Et ça faisait si mal...

Il retourna se coucher sans même manger, tentant vainement de retrouver entre les couvertures la chaleur de son amant. Deux jours passèrent et il ne bougea pas. Mais Harry reviendrait. Harry avait promis. Harry ne mentait jamais. Pas à lui.

Et le soir revint, pour la troisième fois. Son corps, agité des spasmes d'un cauchemar monstrueux, parcourait le lit. Une main tiède se posa sur sa nuque et des lèvres suivirent le tracé de sa mâchoire.

- Réveille-toi, Amour.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et crut d'abord rêver encore. Mais le sourire de l'autre le rassura et une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit. Son amant prit place près de lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras, et le serra fortement contre lui. Ils ne dirent rien, car il n'e avait pas besoin pour le moment.

Ils se regardèrent simplement avant de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. L'ange blond laissa sur le corps de son amant les traces du passage de sa bouche, tentant d'effacer ces cicatrices qui le striaient. Harry répondit avec passion à ses caresses, à ses baisers essoufflant, criant silencieusement son amour, son adoration pour l'être qui, une fois de plus, lui faisait don de son corps et de son esprit.

Il ne firent plus qu'un beaucoup plus tard, cette nuit-là, et le globe incandescent qui les entoura leur signifia l'intensité mémorable du moment. A la fin, lorsque le souffle leur revint enfin, Draco baisa le front du Survivant. Un front plat et vierge.

- Tu es à moi, chuchota-t-il alors que son amant fermait les yeux.

Ce dernier gémit d'assentiment, se blottissant dans l'étreinte protectrice et possessive de son compagnon.

- Uniquement à moi... murmura-t-il encore à son oreille avant de se laisser lui-même aller au sommeil.

FIN

Je n'aime pas beaucoup la fin, mais bon, c'est tout ce dont je me sentais apte. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisouilles, et un petit Go, s'il vous plait. Merci...


End file.
